A Clean Break
by ThaliaIsAnIdiot
Summary: Begins around that time in Eclipse when Edward won't let her see Jacob. Bella decides she needs a break. What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story, please let me know what you think! Edit: Come on guys, just review already! I don't care if it's a good review or a bad review, just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I will give you mind hugs!
1. Chapter 1

"No, Bella, you absolutely cannot visit those dogs. I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I know there was a vague element of danger, but none so significant that it would prevent me from just seeing Jacob, at the very least. Edward knew this too, and I couldn't let him stop me from seeing my friend just because he saw the wolves through rose-tinted glasses. I _was _going to see Jacob, just not tonight, obviously.

"Just go away, Edward. Don't come round tonight."

Without another word, I walked away. I had some thinking to do. I saw Edward's face change as he realised he'd hurt me. His eyes became sad, but resigned.

"Okay."

I walked into my house, and Charlie greeted me with raised eyebrows.

"No Edward tonight?"

He was smiling.

"He had to go home."

Charlie smiled all the same, and relaxed into the sofa, satisfied that the house would be empty. I sprinted upstairs, and there was a note waiting on my bed.

_I'm sorry. I only care about your safety. You have every right to be angry, but this doesn't change anything. You still can't go._

Anger took over. He wasn't in charge of what I could and could not do. This magical world of mortal enemies was too much for me, I didn't want to keep getting caught up in battles and rivalries. What I needed was a _clean break._ A separation from needless protection and werewolf prejudices, from vampire dangers and restraints. A separation from Edward. Could I? Would I? I decided to sleep on it. I would think about it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was Saturday. I had made up my mind. I guessed he would probably knock on the door sometime after breakfast, and I was not disappointed when he showed up at ten looking inherently apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I really didn't want to hurt you. Please believe that. _Please-"_

"Let's go for a walk."

He nodded, and we walked silently to the clearing, and I could tell he was waiting for me to talk. We sat down on the wet grass, and he stroked my cheek absent-mindedly. I pulled away hesitantly, and he searched my face, trying to see what I was feeling. I composed myself, and ran through the words in my head. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Listen, Edward."

He sat up straight and stared, waiting, into my eyes, still searching for my thoughts to show on my face. I cringed away, knowing that I wouldn't be able to look at him.

"I find it...hard to handle your world. Since I've been a part of it, I've acquired enemies, and been in more battles than I care to be in. Not to mention, I can't see my best friend any more. I can't deal with all that. I can't be in the vampire world any more. I can't stand this overprotection. What I'm saying is...I can't be with you any more. Sorry."

I stole a fleeting glance at him. I instantly wished I hadn't. His fists were clenched and his face was desolate, he was trying and failing to mask the pain, probably so that I wouldn't have to see. It was an affecting sight. When he glanced up at me, his eyes were so lost that I couldn't look. I really couldn't.

"Just make me one promise, Edward. Try to keep away. Don't protect me any more. And of course, don't run off to Italy again."

I peeked up at him, and he was frowning, though at the no-more-protection or don't-run-to-Italy, I couldn't tell.

"I,"

His voice was so strained. He barely whispered the word. God, this was difficult to watch. I felt so bad, but what could I do? He finished his sentence.

"understand. Completely. It'll be much better for you without me."

"And for you without me, of course."

He frowned again.

"You had better be home."

I sighed. This was so hard. I felt impossibly guilty, but he would do better in a life without me. I was sure of it. At least there was one upside. Back at home, I told Charlie I was going out, and headed up to La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella!"

I grinned. It was great to be able to see Jacob guilt-free. I knew he was safe to be with.

"Where's the bloodsucker? Is he going to kill me if I hug you right now?"

I frowned. I still didn't approve of derogatory terms. Nevertheless, I greeted his hug with open arms, and told him what had happened. His grin was wider than the cheshire cat's.

"So, Bella. You broke up with him. Does this mean that we...?"

His voice trailed off hopefully, and I could hear the longing in his voice. I contemplated this. To be free...to be able to love Jacob. Did I? Was it too soon?

"I don't know, Jake."

"Bella. You know and I know that we are perfectly matched. You know how great it could be. You have no reason not to be with me! We are perfect for each other. Just...please. Consider it."

I thought a?bout it. I really did like Jacob. This would be a great way to confirm my separation from the vampire world.

"Yes."

Jacob didn't miss a beat. He went straight in for the kiss. And for once, I stopped holding back. I really did love Jacob Black. And now he could be mine. Forever. He pulled back for a second and peered into the trees.

"What is it?"

"Thought I saw something. Probably a deer."

That night, I told Charlie about the events of the day. He seemed very pleased.

"It's about time! Now you're finally with the good one!"

I couldn't agree to this, however. I still felt guilty as hell. Edward hadn't been a bad guy, he was just getting too overprotective. It had turned into this horrible thing, and I suspected jealousy was more than a little involved. He could get on with his life now. He wouldn't have to be protective or jealous any more. And I was free to be with Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward didn't show up at school the next day. At least he'd kept his promise. It felt weird to be without him, but freeing, in a way. He had been so controlling, like chains. All morning I thought about Jacob. I really could have a peaceful life now. And Jacob really loved me. But Edward had loved me more...I banished the thought from my mind. At lunch, Alice ran over to me.

"Bella, he's in such a state. He can't do anything. It's killing him. He can't focus on anything. The worst part is, he knows it's best for you. He's never going to let go. Real-"

"Alice, please. I feel so guilty. But I can't be a part of his life any more. He has to start on his own life. And...I can't be involved with vampires any more. I'm so sorry. I can't be your friend any more."

"Oh. I'll see you around then. Bye, Bella."

She turned frostily away. She hadn't been expecting that. I sighed and walked outside. With a jolt of surprise, I ran over to Jake, who was standing with our motorbikes.

"Hey, Bells. Feel like skipping school?"

I grinned and jumped on my bike.

"Sure thing."

Speeding off away from the school, the trees to the left of us rustled. I ignored it and relaxed, confident that my life before me was going to be a happy one. I went home happy that day. I sauntered up the stairs, only to be greeted by a pacing vampire, looking exactly as Alice had described him. But worse.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for coming here uninvited. But I _have _to-"

"No, Edward."

He looked hurt, and I was instantly sorry I'd been so harsh.

"I mean, I know you used to, but you can't just come in here every time you feel like it. I'm trying to have a clean break here, Edward, and you showing up here when I explicitly asked you to stay away is...not acceptable."

"Bella. Listen to me. I am so happy that you're getting away from us. It really is the best thing for you. My only problem is that try as I might, I won't ever be able to not protect you. It's an instinct now. I have to. Don't worry, though. I won't bother you any more."

He said all this with an aching passion in his voice. I wanted him to let go, he was putting himself in so much pain, and I couldn't be responsible for that.

"Edward. I don't want you to protect me. I have Jake,"

He flinched.

"Please get on with your life. I can't have you obsessing needlessly...just stop."

He smiled sadly at me.

"You are my life. I thought you knew that. You know I'll never stop loving you."

"I don't want to be your life. Stop. Just...please. Go away."

His face grew solemn. He turned to leave.

"I'll never stop, Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts about Edward became increasingly infrequent. Meanwhile, Jacob and I were having thee time of our lives. It was just like the old days, but better. A week after Edwards's little visit, we went out to mine and Edward's old clearing. We were just chatting as usual, with no stress. No worries. Without a warning, he was on guard, sniffing like mad. A wild animal's defensive glare inhabited his eyes as he stared through the bushes.

"Laurent."

I stood up, intending to grab his arm, but Jacob was gone. And I was alone. I sat down, unsure of what to do, and my thoughts wandered after Jacob into the woods. What if he didn't come back...in one piece? I chided myself for considering it. Jacob could take care of himself. I was better off worrying for Laurent's sake. I forced my mind to stray from the topic, and suddenly the trees around me were very interesting. But more intriguing than the trees, even, was the dash of movement that rippled across the brush. I stood up, on guard. And then I was on the floor, pinned to the ground by a red-headed beast. Surely my time was up.

"Finally," she hissed, her crimson eyes stabbing through mine, no doubt reflecting the fresh blood her mind was starving for. And then, she was the one pinned to the ground. No, I know what you're thinking, I did not somehow acquire a magnitude of strength. It was, no less, Edward who had the upper hand. Fire defined his eyes. His face was less contained than I had ever seen it. Snarls that could only be described as hostile.

"You," he uttered, in a livid trance. "will keep your hands. Off. Of. Her."

Too late for the action, Jacob arrived and instinctively ran to me. Edward spoke calmly and quickly.

"Jacob, you will take Bella away and tell the others to come here. I can't destroy Victoria," his voice fell and choked on the name. "alone."

It wasn't a question.

Later, after all the fighting was, I was told, long over and Victoria had been 'disposed of', I asked of Jacob to tell Edward thank you from me. Jacob growled and told me sullenly that Edward had asked to speak with me in person but he had refused on my behalf. I was speechless.

"This kind of thing," I started angrily, "is one of the main reasons that I broke up with Edward in the first place. You can't just do things like that! Why can't either of you understand-I can't have you making decisions for me. You're both as bad as each other. I'm sorry, Jake, but if jealousy is getting to get in the way, then I can't be with you. I'm so sorry."

Rejection ran across his face.

"I won't stop fighting for you, Bella. I will never stop."


End file.
